poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Nerve
is an upcoming Weekender crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot High school senior Venus "Vee" Delmonico (Emma Roberts) receives an email from California Institute of the Arts reminding her to either accept or reject admission that day. A draft of her reply reveals that though she longs to leave her home, Staten Island, for college, she is too cowardly to tell her mother about her admission. Venus's friend, Sydney (Emily Meade), introduces her to Nerve: an online reality video game of objective-focused "truth or dare" where people either enlist online as "players" or pay to watch as "watchers". Players accept the watchers' dares, receiving money rewards that increase with the danger of the dare when completed successfully. In a conversation with her mother , it is revealed that her mother (Juliette Lewis) expects Venus to attend a local affordable college and commute home every night, as the mother is still grieving from the recent death of her son, Venus's brother. Venus attends a school football game as the school sports photographer, and she is infatuated with a football player named J.P. Sydney, one of the cheerleaders, moons the spectators during the cheer routine for a Nerve dare. Despite being suspended from school, Sydney continues to play Nerve and gains a large following. When Venus still does not join the game, Sydney and her other friends chastise Vee's unadventurous nature, except Tommy (Miles Heizer). Sydney dares her to talk to J.P., who is nearby. When Vee refuses, Sydney approaches J.P. herself and reveals that Vee is interested in him. J.P. rebuffs her, and Venus leaves, mortified. Furious, Vee returns home and signs up for Nerve as a player. The game collects her personal data, including bank information, and explains three rules of the game: all dares must be recorded on the player's phone, earned money will be revoked if a player fails or "bails" a dare, and a player must not report the game to law enforcement. In addition, the top two most-watched players will compete in a highly sought-after final round. To help her, she enlists Tommy to help her for her first dare: to kiss a stranger at a diner for five seconds. Vee notices Ian (Dave Franco), because he is reading To the Lighthouse, her favorite book. She attempts awkward conversation about the book, then passionately kisses him while Tommy records. A $100 reward is deposited directly into her bank account, which Vee's mother later notices through phone notifications. Shortly afterwards, Ian breaks into song at the diner, revealing that he too is a Nerve player. The watchers dare Ian to take Vee to the city, as they think they make a good couple. Vee leaves with him on Ian's motorcycle, with Tommy secretly following. Upon reaching the city, Vee receives a dare to try on a specific dress at a nearby store. She wears the expensive dress, but does not receive the money reward until Ian emerges from a changing room, also wearing store clothes, and completes her outfit with shoes. Meanwhile, another player, Ty (Colson "Machine Gun Kelly" Baker) is seen leaving the store with bags of clothes. When Vee returns to her changing room to put on her own clothes, she discovers that all her belongings are gone. The same has happened to Ian's possessions. They then receive a dare to leave the store: essentially, to shoplift. Vee realizes that the dare only requires them to leave, so they depart the store in their underwear. Back at Ian's motorcycle parked out front, two bags of clothing hang from the handlebars containing the clothes they had tried on. Ian suspects the watchers bought them. Meanwhile, at a party Vee's friends discover her presence on Nerve and her increasing popularity. Sydney is alarmed but relaxes when hearing that Vee still has fewer watchers than her. Tommy, unable to find anything about mysterious Ian, reaches out to his computer-knowledgeable friend Azhar (Samira Wiley) to access dark web forums, learning that Ian was involved in a Nerve-related death in Seattle. The watchers dare Vee to get a tattoo of Ian's choosing. Ian eventually draws his own design and plays Wu Tang music to distract her from the pain. The tattoo design proves to be a lighthouse, referring to their discussion of To the Lighthouse from earlier. Vee is delighted, though Ian receives a new dare to test his trust in Vee: reach 60 miles per hour on his motorcycle while blindfolded. Vee initially refuses, though Ian eventually convinces her to. With the cover of his helmet down, Ian drives blindly while Vee instructs him. At a party, Vee's friends watch the dare. Vee and Ian complete the challenge successfully and kiss victoriously, earning the top-two players with the most watchers, to Sydney's fury. Vee and Ian converse leisurely, Ian promising that it is not for a dare. When Sydney calls her, Vee does not pick up. When Ian asks why, Vee explains that Sydney is merely friends with her because Sydney is insecure and likes to tell Vee what to do. Unfortunately, this private discussion is recorded by watchers and watched by everyone at the party, including Sydney. Ian suggests they go to the party. Meanwhile, Sydney is dared to cross a ladder laid across two ten-story-high windows, targeting her known fear of heights. Sydney attempts to cross and drops her phone in the process, failing the dare and losing the game. Ian and Vee arrive to the party and are told of what happened. Vee finds Sydney in bed with J.P. The two girls argue until Vee receives a dare to complete Sydney's dare. Vee finishes it successfully and begins to leave with Ian, until Tommy reveals that Ian in fact took Vee to the party to fulfill a dare, not out of free will. Vee decides to quit Nerve and report it to a nearby cop due to its dangerous dares. The cop does nothing, and subsequently all of Vee's money is drained from her bank account. Ty then punches her unconscious to keep her out of the competition for the final round. When Vee reawakens, she learns of Ian's involvement in the death at Seattle, and she confronts him to tell the truth. Ian confesses that while playing Nerve previously with Ty, one of their friends fell from a crane during a dare and died. Ian and Ty reported the game to the authorities, losing their money, identities, and subsequently becoming the third category of the game: prisoners. Prisoners have no ability to opt out of dares and can only save themselves by winning in the finals. By laying in between train tracks, Ty has achieved second place while Vee holds first. Ian believes that Ty would do anything to win, so he takes it upon himself to get in second place to face Vee in the finals and spare her life. He requests a risky dare and is challenged to hang with one arm from a tall crane. He completes it and joins Vee in the finals. Meanwhile, Vee meets with Tommy and Sydney, who has since regretted fighting with Vee, and composes a plan to end the game another way. Tommy turns again to Azhar to overwrite Nerve's open source code. Vee and Ian meet in an arena filled with masked watchers, both equipped with handguns. They are dared to shoot the other. Ian insists that Vee shoot him in the shoulder, but she fears accidentally killing him. When their time runs out, she fires but purposefully misses. Ty enters the arena and offers to shoot Ian himself, to the approval of the watchers. Vee accuses the watchers of being cowards, hiding behind masks and anonymous usernames while they expect others to show "nerve." She shields Ian's body with her own, and watchers nationwide vote whether to kill or spare her. The majority votes to shoot her, and Ty fires. Instantly, thanks to Tommy and Azhar's efforts, a message appears on everyone's phone, replacing usernames with their real names and reading "You are an accomplice to murder." The message also prompts them to sign out. Thousands of Nerve watchers sign out of the game while Ty approaches the fallen Vee, who Ian tearfully cradles. When Ian points his gun at Ty, Vee, still alive, stops his hand. She reveals that Ty and her, with the help of Sydney, orchestrated the "killing" with fake blood and blanks in Ty's gun. Meanwhile, Vee's friends celebrate as the last person signs out of Nerve and effectively shut down the game. Vee and Ian sit outside together, and Ian calls the day their "first date." He reveals that his real name is Sam, and they embrace as an anonymous stranger surreptitiously takes their picture. Afterwards, Vee and her mother are shown joyfully accepting admission to CalArts, and a montage shows her graduation, her move to California, and her continued friendship with her peers. Vee and Sam maintain their relationship and visit each other often. Trivia * The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Zhane, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Louis, Lincoln (The Loud House), Lincoln's Sisters (The Loud House), Serena and the Sailor Scouts, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Bathyscaphe, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Ttark, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, The Bakugan bawlers and their Bakugun, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen and Ace) Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs (Ursula, Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank), Woody Woodpecker, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Edmond, Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip, Dash, Freddie, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Paxton, Duck, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Bill and Ben, Mike, Rex, Bert, Ryan, Skiff, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Charlie Brown, Sally Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Peppermint Patty, Maurice, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Princess Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Jack Skellington, Oogie Boogie, The Ancient Minister, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Dr. Drakken, Shego, Kyoko Kudo, Aya Kanazawa, Yuki Kashiwazaki, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Dr. Blowhole, The Horned King, Creeper, The Rough Gang, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Broccoli Alien Overload, Tirek, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Hades, Ursula, Morgana, Undertow, Scar, Sailor John and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are guest starring in this film. Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Epic films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers